


Tale of owls and fairies

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: Koutarou is coming back home to Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Tale of owls and fairies

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you to check this playlist out while reading
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/50785tpsna6Iw6yHJvwsoE?si=2PxdOjUeT2q1Jit1xL_0Tw

The dark forest was brimming with magic. Calming and mellow, it surrounded the owl as it flew through tall trees and long, green vines, bloodied wings spread majestically in its flight. The darkness of the night sky fell on tall oaks and alder trees, shadowed branches reaching to the owl like gracious hands. The creature didn’t stop once, always speeding up and looking for the place he sought.

It was close.

He felt it near, the thrilling sense of glamour and sorcery becoming stronger as he dashed through the enchanted woods. Anywhere he looked, his golden irises caught fireflies and birds singing their night songs, the darkness of the forest veiling the owl’s surroundings in a comfortable dimness. The second he passed chirping nightingales or gracious deers, their movements halted as if to offer the owl a silent moment of reverence.

It wasn’t long till he reached the cabin. Even in the middle of the night, the Fairy’s Shack was glowing, amber lanterns hanging on its deck and on the oaks growing around it, giving it a soft and faint light. The house was small and old, but beautiful and well taken care of. Bushes of Night’s Daisies and Honey Blooms surrounded it, garlands of herbs, plants and shiny trinkets hanging from its windows and pillars. A stone path guided the way to the door, grass and pretty dandelions growing from under the rocks.

The owl spotted his favorite tree, a Silver Linden, taller than the house, its branches bending over the wooden construction as if to protect it. Flying to one of them, the silver bird sat on it to watch over the shack, waiting for a certain someone to come out. He almost blended with the white-colored leaves and long, thin branches, were it not for the small wounds his wings wore. Splatters of blood could be seen on the beautiful coat of ashen wings, some spots missing their fluff - a result of the battles he’s been through. But it didn’t matter to him. He waited, he waited and bore the pain because he knew that he would be in good care as soon as their eyes meet.

“Koutarou.”

Golden, watchful orbs shifted to look at the figure of a tall and slender man, standing on the porch and greeting him. Clad in a long, black robe, Keiji smiled warmly and extended his arm, waiting for the owl to land on it. His hair, albeit darker than the coat he wore, shone beautifully under the soft light of the lanterns. Long, thin chains of silver hung from his ears, decorated with tiny crystals or beads of gold. Even from the darkness that the shadows of the trees created, the fairy’s eyes, gleaming like emeralds, could be spotted with ease. The bird didn’t wait to be asked twice. Wings spread open, he dove to meet the dark-haired fae.

But the man wasn’t met by enormous wings of silver, black, and brown. He stood with wide arms open, waiting to touch the body of a large owl landing in his arms. Instead, a couple of feathers floated around him, the magic strong and almost breathtaking around them. Before he could blink, strong arms wrapped themselves around Keiji’s slim waist.

“Keiji.” he heard a new voice, still thick and roughed up from the transition. The said person squeezed the fairy tighter, pulling him closer to his naked chest.

Keiji laughed softly and hugged back just as tightly. With swift movements of his fingers as if pulling on delicate, invisible strings, the man brought a thin robe on white linen with his magic, laying it on the broad surface of Koutarou’s bare shoulders. The garment landed on the taller’s body carefully, glowing in the night from the sparkle of the magic dust. “Welcome home.” he murmured with warmth and mirth.

The shapeshifter’s smile only widened, and he leaned back to stare at the face of his husband, thumbs brushing the softness of his warm cheeks. Keiji looked at the same golden eyes he saw on the tall branch of the tree. But now, strands of gray and black hair framed them, not silver feathers. The kiss that the owl planted on Keiji’s mouth was met by a happy smile, golden eyes closing together with green ones, unspoken words loud without saying them.

_ “I’m home.” _

_ “I love you.” _

* * *

He was the first to wake up, the light of the morning sun peeking through thick curtains into the bedroom. While he blinked his eyes open, sleepiness still making his vision somewhat blurry, the fairy’s fingers brushed soft and warm skin, irises fixed on the man beside him. His husband, even in his sleep, clung on Keiji with protective firmness, chest pressed against the shorter’s and breathing evenly.

Keiji studied his beloved in silence. Strands of silver and black fell on his forehead and eyelids. Koutarou’s facial structure, from his sharp jaw, straight nose and high, defined cheekbones, together with his tan, flawless skin, remained unchanged through the course of years since Keiji met him.

The two of them were the complete opposite of each other, he once again concluded. Akaashi had pale, milky skin, marked with runes and intricate designs of dark ink on some places, whereas his consort’s tan reminded him of the warmth that radiated from Bokuto’s heart and smile. He was smaller, younger, frailer. Koutarou - he exuded power with his mere presence. Akaashi’s dark curls of hair resembled the deepest pits, his husband had pale, light hair. They were an odd pair, different even in behavior and species.

But it didn’t mean that they would permit anyone to break them apart.

Snapping from his own thoughts, Akaashi giggled softly when his husband scrunched his nose. Getting distracted, he tickled Bokuto’s skin when he touched the baby feathers growing on the skin of Koutarou’s cheekbones and temples. It reminded him of an adorable owl, napping comfortably and being disturbed in its sleep. Akaashi couldn’t stop himself from tickling it again, his mind once again wandering off.

Deep in thought, the fairy’s hand moved lower, down the middle of his back and waist, touching bruises, scratches and even scars from old battles and wars. Today, Koutarou’s skin was covered by bandages or freshly sewn wounds. He gave the fae quite the workload the night before. It was a routine by now - on several occasions when Keiji met his husband after a prolonged absence, he discovered new marks and cuts adorning his body. He was married to a god, after all, he told himself. Keiji should be used to see his husband coming back home with injuries and scratches, wings stained with blood but the pride of his victory brightening his expression.

But he wasn’t.

The frustrated sigh that escaped his lips woke the god up. Koutarou’s golden irises were dimmed with sleepiness, but that didn’t erase the enchanting spark in them, the said detail almost making the fae’s breath hitch. Bokuto sighed slowly, instinctively tightening his hold around Keiji’s torso. He was about to greet the brunet good morning, lips already stretching in a sleepy smile to lay a peck on a soft mouth, but he froze mid-motion as soon as he read Akaashi’s expression.

“W-why do I have this feeling that I am about to be scolded?” The question held a surprisingly sober tone and sounded as if it came from a child who was caught causing trouble, and not from the immortal God of Victory. For the fairy, though, there was not a single difference between the two. Years of being married to Bokuto proved Akaashi’s impression right.

“You should be more careful when you’re on your duty, oh mighty god.” he clicked his tongue, a frown clouding a pair of emerald green eyes. He didn’t smack nor pinch Koutarou’s skin because his glare stung enough. “Immortal or not, it is me who tends your wounds and takes care of you.” His frown deepened and Keiji let out a distressed sigh, gaze falling dramatically on the bed covers. “I thought I was your consort and lover, oh, Holy one, not your nurse. Was I wrong?”

The silence that followed after was short. Akaashi’s arms were still on his husband’s back, while Bokuto kept the brunet close to him. Soon after, Koutarou’s laughter filled the space. The god, having the audacity to grin unapologetically, planted a sweet kiss on his husband’s lips, being well aware of the semi-exasperated exhale that came from Keiji. A child. That’s what Bokuto really was, Keiji constated once more.

“Alright, alright, my gorgeous fae. I promise to be more careful and to avoid getting so messed up from now on. Can I see your smile now, please?” he inquired with a sweet plea, lips showing a charming grin. It was clear to Akaashi that the god didn’t even think twice before speaking, given his quick response. The fae even suspected that Koutarou didn’t bother at least to try to pay any mind to Keiji’s scolding. But in the end, he rolled his eyes, letting the corners of his lips curl upward despite his former berating expression.

“You’re going to break your promise.”

Instantly, the god’s expression softened before he pulled Keiji even closer to him. Their breaths mingled together and they stared into each other’s eyes, captivated by the unnatural glimmer they saw in orbs of melted gold and jade green. Koutarou kissed Keiji’s soft lips and shrugged, thumb on his chin to hold it.

“But I have the whole eternity to make up to you, my divine nymph.”

And that’s all it took Koutarou to persuade his husband into forgiving him. The fairy couldn’t hide his smile now, not when Koutarou, with the innocence of a child yet with all his seriousness, vowed an eternity to love him. And Keiji knew that his husband meant it. A god never lies, after all. He’ll be Koutarou’s to worship, and Koutarou will be Keiji’s to adore.

For an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated❤️
> 
> This AU was inspired by @ichigomaniac's Haikyuu!! Youkai AU on Tumblr. I insist you check it out here:
> 
> https://ichigomaniac.tumblr.com/post/119955992731/bokuto-and-akaashis-meeting-from-the-youkai-au


End file.
